


Believe

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovering Exchange, Gen, Police, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Clive drags Liv to a psychic seminar at a police conference.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckydip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/gifts).



> I saw your PH and this crossover just grabbed the heck out of me. I really want to explore it more! :D
> 
> Set in season 1 of iZombie and season 4 of Psych

As Liv took off her jacket and reached for a lab coat, Ravi suddenly popped his head out of the office. "No need for that!" he declared.

"The lab coat? Pretty sure there is." Liv nodded towards the row of not-so-fresh bodies resting on the tables. "I am not getting decomposing, water-bloated, corpse on my new top."

Ravi rolled his eyes. "No, I meant because you're turning right around and leaving."

"I am?" She asked, bemused. "Does Clive have a case?"

"Something like that," Ravi smirked. "Oh, and grab the bag Peyton brought for you; you'll need it."

Looking around for the first time, Liv noticed her own duffle bag sitting at the foot of the stairs. "What is this?"

"Nothing."

She glared at Ravi.

"Nothing."

Liv switched from "normal-annoyed-glare" to "just-shy-of-full-on-Zombie-mode-glare."

As per usual, it worked on Ravi, and he began talking, even as he backed towards the safety of the supply closet door. "There's a conference on unusual police procedures in San Francisco and Clive drew the short straw because he's still the new guy in the office. But once he heard that a few other departments were using psychics and there would be a seminar on it he decided to bring you along and get your take on the others. Have fun!"

With that, he disappeared into the supply closet and locked the door behind him. Liv was debating the merits of just busting the door down anyway when Clive came running down the stairs.

"Oh good, he told you." Clive pointed at her bag. "You ready to go?"

Liv sighed, and replied loud enough for Ravi to hear. "I can't just pack up and leave willy-nilly, you know! A trip like this takes careful planning!"

Ravi poked his head out of the door. "Oh, I packed your lunch. It's in the fridge. Granny's secret recipe!" Then he disappeared again.

"Coward!" Liv called after him.

Finding that he had indeed packed her a set of "protein shakes" - presumably from the innocuous grandmother of five they'd checked out the day before - and a bottle of siracha in a small cooler with an ice brick, Liv felt her annoyance mellow somewhat.

"How long is this conference?" She asked Clive, who was still hovering near the staircase.

"Just the weekend. That's why we're in such a rush. Hutchinson woke up with food poisoning this morning and the plane leaves in an hour."

Liv sighed again. There was at least four days' worth of Granny!brain here, so Ravi hadn't completely left her hanging. "Okay, let's go."

oOo

"Now, please welcome our guest speaker today. All the way from Santa Barbara, we have the duo that has done so much for the SBPD, psychics Shawn "Tick Tock the Croc" Spencer and Burton "Mad Dog" Guster!" The announcer said, to great applause.

As a gangly man around Liv's age took the stage, Clive nudged her. So, this was another supposed psychic? Part of Liv was curious as to how he managed to claim "powers" - as far as she and Ravi could tell, Zombism hadn't spread outside of Washington. And this man appeared far too hyper to be among the living dead. But the bigger part of Liv was just worried that being here would expose her for the brain-consuming fraud she knew she was. What if Clive figured out that she wasn't really a psychic?

"Now, the biggest mistake that people make when they think of psychics is to believe that all psychic powers work the same way," the man on stage began. "As myself and my partner Gus can tell you, this is giraffigorically untrue."

"Categorically," a nice young bald man called from just off stage.

"Eh, I've heard it both ways," the man onstage - apparently the Spencer of the duo - muttered. "Anyway!" he continued loudly. "My psychic powers come in the form of visions. I am able to trigger these visions by holding my finger to my eyebrow, like so."

He demonstrated, bringing one hand up to his forehead and appearing to concentrate, curling his lip obscenely. "I'm sensing that I am not the only person here with powers," he said a moment later.

Liv rolled her eyes, and noticed his partner doing the same, but Spencer continued cheerfully. "And for every person in this room, I am sure that their powers manifest in different ways. Some of us might show similarities, but you can't expect every psychic to work the same way."

"You sir!" He suddenly pointed at an older man in the front row. "You are an artist, are you not? Your visions come to you in this way?"

"Yes, they do," the man agreed eagerly. Liv noticed that the two men beside him looked even more skeptical than she felt, and the blond, extremely poised, man two rows up actually scoffed, which raised another question. How many of the officers here thought that their own psychics were real? Were they here to debunk the idea of using psychics? What about the others like her and Spencer? How many of the so-called psychics knew that all of the others were fakes? Spencer seemed to believe his own hype, or was at least selling himself very well if he didn't.

"And you!" For a panicky moment Liv thought that Spencer was pointing at her, but the movement of someone behind her standing up calmed her racing (relatively) pulse. She took a quick sip of her Granny shake to calm her nerves.

"You are the kind of person who gets visions, I see, but yours are different than mine?" Spencer said.

"They come in dreams," the blonde woman behind Liv admitted. "I also speak to the dead."

"Ah-ha!" Spencer declared. "Another common form of psychic talent." His finger went back to his forehead. "I sense that there are several of you here today who fit into that category."

Several hands raised throughout the crowd, and Liv noticed that Clive was completely buying this. She wanted to say something sarcastic, but couldn't without blowing her own cover. The more that Clive believed that psychics were real, the more he wouldn't look too deeply into her own supposed gift.

Though, since zombies were apparently a real thing, Liv supposed that one could make the same argument for some other kind of "psychic" power being real, provided it was also scientifically feasible. Or an act of God. Either way, Liv was in no way drawing attention to herself.

Unfortunately, the brain she was on had other ideas. As she turned back from the blonde woman to face forward again, she was hit with a flashback.

_The room was bigger, but the stage looked like any other, though the crowd was far more enthusiastic. A man in a light-colored suit with slicked-back black hair was pointing vigorously at the crowd. The screen behind him showed some kind of pyramid, with a cross at the top and money strewn along the bottom._

_"You can't wait until you're dead! Everyone here today - every! single! one! of you! - has the power to change your own future. And not just for yourself, but for your children, and your grandchildren. It starts as a simple seed-"_

The flash ended, and Liv drew in a breath as the shock receded.

"You just had a vision, didn't you?" Clive muttered, staring at Liv like she had performed some kind of miracle. "You had one right here in the psychic seminar, didn't you?"

"No, it was nothing," Liv whispered back harshly. Unfortunately, Clive had already drawn attention to them.

"Do I believe my own psychic ears?" Spencer cried out. "Did someone in our audience just have a vision of her very own?"

 _No, just a headache from believing all this nonsense,_ was what Liv wanted to say. Instead, she found herself saying. "Yes! I believe! The Lord has blessed us all!"

 _Oh great,_ Liv realized. _Apparently Granny believed. Not just in televangelists, like the one from her vision, but apparently also in psychics_.

**Author's Note:**

> Cameos are from Numb3rs, the Mentalist, and Medium, in order. ;)


End file.
